The Future
by Yuulle
Summary: A story about Tsuna and his Guardians leading Vongola. What happens when they get invited to a highschool reunion? What happens when a Familia attacks Vongola? What happens when Tsuna is the Decimo? A TYL story
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know" Tsuna admitted out. He gripped the letter in his hand, cocking his head in uncertainty.

It was a peaceful day in the Vongola mansion. There was no explosion or gas evacuation of some sort. Just a slightly cold winter day with son shining through the window behind his desk.

Once again, he looked down on the letter. There were so many thing absurd with piece of paper. Besides the fact that it was a _letter(_which did not fit in the modern era of technology), he had no idea how it got through the security system.

"Boss?" Hayato prompted as if he wanted a reponse. Tsuna immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"This was unexpected" he confessed to his best friend.

Hayato laughed at his timid sentence. "You'll be alright boss. Even hyper intuition can't tell a high school reunion coming up." he said. However, looking at the letter, Hayato voiced his concerns. "I don't know how it got through the security system."

Tsuna shrugged. Even if he was the boss of Vongola, keeping tabs on everything that went around in his mansion was something that was almost impossible to do. "It probably went to the alias house under my name which is located in Australia. Reborn probably sent it as a funny joke"

The silver haired bomber leaned against the chair, brows furrowing as he sank into his deep thoughts. "I thought Reborn is in Australia to expand his links and his links"

This time, Tsuna laughed, the whole room ringing with the gentle sound. "The world should end when we understand Reborn and his ulterior motives, Hayato. He's probably swimming in the Great Barrier Reef"

The bomber smiled imaging the hitman snorkelling. However, his smile faded as he came back to the original issue. "So should I put this reunion in schedule?"

He hummed in response and his tapped on his tablet, flicking through the calendar. "Well, Takeshi has a publicity stunt on the day. I think we can ask Basil to cover for him. You're supposed to supervise the lab and I have to go on a ... marriage meeting." with a slight pause, Tsuna enthusiastically stood up from his chair. "We definitely going!"

_There was no way that I am going to a marriage meeting_. He told himself. This was the perfect excuse to skip it._ I am going to monitor my ex-classmates to see future employees, _is what he will tell them. He hoped that the Nuestra Familia won't be too mad.

Tsuna flicked through calendar to find something more coincidental. "Lambo has a parent-open day that week so maybe I can attend."

Hayato sighed. "You can't skip a whole week" he said.

The brunette pouted. Then opened his eyes as wide as he can and started right into his right-hand man's soul. "But, I'll be skipping Lambo's open day for three years in a row if I don't go. The reunion on saturday. It's only four days plus few hours for flying."

"It takes a whole day for the flight. It'll mean that you'll miss five days. Which means give days of paperwork. Plus, you'll miss Varia's party." Hayato chimed in helpfully.

Tsuna puffed, "I am capo di tutti capi. The title given to me implies that I can do this"

The sliver haired bomber stood up from the chair. "Tsuna, as a right-hand man, I cannot advise you to go. However, as your best friend, I know you can handle this and you deserve a break. It's you who makes the final decision." he said. The bomber softly smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Tsuna sat back into his leather chair and spun the chair trying to think. His hyper intuition wasn't screaming at him as if he was making a stupid mistake, so he assumed that going to the reunion wasn't the worst idea he had in the world.

He leaned back in his chair ad thought of the marriage meeting which he was skipping. To be honest, that was the biggest reason why he wanted to go to reunion. The person whom he was going to have to meeting with was some high-ranking official from Nuestra familia. He felt uncomfortable just thinking about the possibility of the meeting. Of course, it wasn't the fact that he was in love that was stopping him -he is not involved with anyone in the moment- but the fact that the his date might murder him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped spinning his chair insanely._ I'm going to the reunion. _He told himself. _Lambo deserves to have someone at the parent's day. I may not be his parents but I might be the closest thing. _

He tapped on his tablet, flicking through the screens.

**Add new events? **

**YES, **Tsuna tapped. He selected the five days and labeled it under the heading, '_escape from marriage meeting and paperwork!'_

The green eyed teenager sat on his desk, absent-mindedly twirling the pen. He considered blasting it with lightening just to see in ink splatter, but dismissed the thought as he didn't want to get his cow-printed clothes dirty.

"Bovino! Pay attention!" Nezu-sensei called out in the background of his daydreaming.

"Hai, hai" he called out as he continued to twirl his pen. He felt the Nezu-sensei's foul aura turning fouler into rage.

"I hope you're parents are coming next period Bovino. I must have a talk about your behaviour"

_snap_!

The blue pen which was swirling in Lambo's slender fingers smashed into pieces by pure strength. _Calm down_. He told himself. _Must not hurt a civilian, no matter how stupid they are. _

"Dunno, sensei. They're probably a bit busy in Italy" he said. It was true. Both his biological parents and who he _considered_ as a parent were probably a bit busy saving the world, and doing his mafia duties.

The white-haired teacher sighed dramatically. "spoiled boys are so hard to take care of" he muttered loudly.

Lambo curled his fists and uncurled, suppressing his anger. In his childhood, this kind of treatment would have caused him to cry. However, currently, he was somewhat upset that Tsuna-nii couldn't come. The fact that the teacher has -intentionally or intentionally- pointed that out was making Lambo _very _mad.

"Nezu-senei, why don't you shove those words right up your-"

_Ring_

The lunch bell rung, silencing Lambo's words. Before the teacher dismissed the class, he stood up and sauntered out to the halls.

As he tore down the hall and made his way to the roof, he heard scurrying footsteps catching up to him. _I'm just gonna skip the lesson._

"Lambo-kun!" she called out. Immediately, recognising who she was, Lambo stopped in his footsteps and turned around.

"I-pin" he said, turning to face the pig-tailed girl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Tokyo Uni?" he exclaimed, soaking in the sight of the petite girl.

I-pin smiled. "Well, I came to see Hibari-san to because I needed to request something from Vongola"

The bovino cocked his head in interest. "The third most promising young assassin needs something are you sure it wasn't an excuse to see Hibari-san?" he lightly teased.

The affects of the teasing was immediate. I-pin blushed as she smiled. "Well, I wanted to give some acquired information to CEDEF. I didn't want to fly all the way to Italy and give it the CEDEF's headquarters. Hibari-san's here so I just came here" the assassin rambled, almost mumbling the sentences

Lambo lazily closed one eye. "Sure" he said, now turning away. "I hope you'll enjoy the meeting" he shouted, whilst walking away and waving and the blushing girl.

"Shush! Lambo" he heard the girl shriek at the background. Smiling, he walked through the hall to relinquish his ten minutes of break time.

When he reached the roof, he flopped down on the floor, looking at the sky. It was a bit chilly to be outside, but he didn't care.

"You know that Tsuna-nii is busy" he told himself, closing his eyes.

"I know as a Mafia boss, he needs to do paperwork" he mumbled to himself.

"You're not allowed to be on the roof during breaks" Lambo heard a cold voice. He smiled slightly at the familiar voice.

"I'll bite you to death" Lambo said to the leader of the NamimoriMiddleDisciplinary Committee.

Lambo rolled to the right just before a metal tonfa collided on the spot where he was just a split second ago. He jumped up, looking at Hibari Kyouya holding a single tonfa and wearing a black suit.

"Hullo, principal Hibari." Lambo said. Hibari raised his tonfa in a threatening jesture.

Lambo took a step back, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "Hai, Lambo will return to class" he told the Japanese. "I-Pin is probably down at your office and she wants to talk to you" he added as he inched towards the door.

Hibari glared at him and walked away, but not before he added a sentence in his collection of threats. "If I find that you did not return to class, I will bite you to death"

Lambo exhaled his breath as he watched Hibari walk down the stairs. "Phew"

"Stupid smart strong cloud guardian" he muttered underneath his breath as he walked down the staircase back to his class. His anger has ebbed a bit, which was probably a result of talking to I-Pin.

"Stupid I-Pin and her crush" he mumbled once again.

_Ring_

The bell went off once again, signalling the end of break.

"Oh shit" he exclaimed as he ran back to his classroom, and slipped back in his seat before the class settled down.

The row of parents stood on the back, all watching the students. Some were wearing formal clothing, clearly showing that they took time off work. Some had their whole family with them. Starting from grandma, grandpa and their little siblings.

Lambo couldn't help but to scan quickly to spot any familiar head. As he ended his scan, a bitter smile appeared in his face.

_I know that Tsuna-nii is busy_. He told himself once again. _I am the lightening guardian of Vongola. I shouldn't be upset by this. _

Lambo's hand automatically reached for his pen, but realising that it was smashed from lash period. Sighing, he fiddling with his phone.

"Class! Settle down! I know that you're eager to behave well as your parents are watching you" Nezu-sensei said, smiling falsely. Lambo ignored an impulse to throw up at his fake smile.

"Vaffanculo!" A voice rang out from the halls. Lambo stiffened. _That was definitely italian_.

"Ma ma. Non giurate, Hayato" A calm voice rang out.

_Oh my god._ Lambo breathed out. _They are here!_ He realised. His dysfunctional family was here.

The door slammed open to reveal three figures. They all looked in a varying emotional state from being furious and being sheepish.

"Sorry for being late" a soft voice rang out.

_Tsuna-nii!_

The brunette walked in, splitting his guardians, presumedly from stop them arguing. Tsuna scanned the room and smiled at Lambo.

At that moment, Lambo wouldn't have minded if the world exploded.

"Tsuna-nii?" he whispered, hoping this wasn't a dream.

His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he felt so happy that he felt that veins could burst.

"It's been a while, Lambo" Tsuna said, walking over to Lambo and ruffling his hair.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna walked over and ruffled Lambo's hair. The cow had grown so much.

He looked over to see Lambo's shocked face and immediately felt guilt that he haven't visited that often. Or called for that matter.

Tsuna could image Lambo picking up the phone, but dismissing his thoughts as he considered that Tsuna might be busy.

_Stop_. Tsuna told himself. There was no reason why he should go on this guilt trip now. In front of the person who was one of his most person's list.

"Hello, Nezu-sensei. Remember me?" Takeshi called out.

Tsuna looked up in surprise to see Nezu-sensei standing there. Yes, he had white hairs and few wrinkles, but it was definitely the Nezu he hated in his teenager years.

"It has been a while, Nezu-sensei" Tsuna said, staring at the despicable teacher, whilst prodding Hayato to greet the teacher.

Nezu-sensei looked paled as he raised his hands and point to the trio. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"We're here for the reunion" Hayato said. He pursed his lips as he continued his sentence. "What are _you _doing here?" he spat out.

The teacher opened his mouth and closed it, as if he was trying to formulate an excuse. He took a step back, closer to his blackboard. "I-I asked first!" he declared after a long pause.

Takeshi smiled cheerfully at the teacher. "We're here for the reunion, sensei! Oh wait, why are you still a sensei?"

Tsuna sighed. The teacher-maybe ex-teacher now- who was standing in front of him looked scared and pained. He looked like a rat who was trapped in a corner with three cats ready to pounce. Nezu-sensei's eyes were diluted as he darted his eyes from Hayato to Takeshi's.

He thought back at his miserable teenagers years and tried not to feel sympathetic for the teacher sweating in front of him. _He tried to expel me._ Tsuna told himself. _He hated me and picked on me_. He reminded himself. But, now, staring at the old man who probably has family to support (and he knows how that feels), he couldn't help but to want to defend the old man.

"He probably got his job back after a long service leave" He guessed, looking at the guardians pointly. Hayato gave an impeccable nod. And for once, Takeshi took a hint.

Nezu-sensei looked at Tsuna. "Who are you?"

Tsuna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Did he just ask who I was?_ He chuckled to himself. "I didn't think you'll forget me, Nezu-sensei. I'm Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. Remember?" he told the teacher, trying not to burst out laughing.

The teacher's mouth opened and it seemed like it unhinged. "Dame-Tsuna? The stupid one?" He repeated incredulously.

Tsuna pulled off one of his most charming smile at the teacher. "Yeap!"

He felt is anger slightly peaking as the teacher continued to gape-no doubt looking at his expensive looking suit. Here was Tsuna, almost gracing him by keeping his mouth shut about the horrified makes that Nezu-sensei has got during the past, but the stupid teacher had guts to look surprised and insult him.

"I have changed lot, I know. I think god has graced me for some reason. And by grace, I mean bestowed a pleasant surprise which I didn't deserve." Tsuna suggested innocently, but showing what he actually meant by stating hard at the teacher. _You don't deserve my sympathies but I'm giving you one. _

As Tsuna continued talking, he could see that Nezu-sensei's emotion was visible to everyone. Panic. Sheer panic seemed to grip him as Nezu-sensei's knuckles turned white. After a slight pause, he opened his mouth. "I...see. I'm grateful that god have given you this chance. I fear that we have to continue on with the class" he said in a tight voice.

Tsuna smiled once again at the teacher as he ruffled Lambo's lock. Lambo reached up to fuss about his hand but Tsuna was positive that he liked the attention.

He leaned towards Lambo and whispered, "listen well in class" making Lambo jolt. After ruffling his hair a finally time, Tsuna gracefully walked outside with his best friends following them.

"Boss? Why did you let that bastard slip?" Hayato snarled as we stepped out of class.

"Maa Maa. Calm down, Hayato. Tsuna must have a good reason" Takeshi reassured the bomber.

He shrugged. "I felt bad for him" he replied honestly. "He probably has a wife and kids to support. I know how hard supporting a family is."_Especially when your family is a mafioso and blows up everything. _

Silence ensured as both of his guardians pondered in his words. A mutual understand underlined the silence.

"So Tsuna, where are we going now?" The swordman asked.

The right-hand man fumed at Takeshi. "Do you really not know where we are going? Did you read the schedule?"

Tsuna, feeling a conflict arising, set a reassuring hand on Hayato's shoulder. "Calm down. We don't want to destroy Ky- Hibari's building" he reminded him, as they walked out from the building.

The bomber huffed in response. "That bastard" he muttered. Tsuna wasn't sure if that was direction to Takeshi or to Hibari.

Tsuna couldn't help but to automatically scan the yard for threats or abnormalities. As if his guardians noticed, they moved closer to him, almost trying to shroud him. Tsuna sighed at their over-protective response.

Takeshi sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "So... you didn't really tell me where we were going..?" he asked

Before Hayato can blow up in middle of the school court yard, he quickly intercepted the answer. "We're going to a Varia's meeting. They're currently near Namimori, so we're having a check-up meeting, since I'm missing the Varia's party."

Hayato screwed in face in disgust. "I don't understand why we have to seek _them_ out. They should be coming to us."

Tsuna laughed. "I will love to see a day where Varia crawls up to us. At least not when Xan's in charge."

"Or when Squalo is the right-hand man!" Takeshi added. Tsuna chuckled, thinking of a good-natured quiet Squalo, who does't yell a ear-deafening 'voi' all the time.

The trio walked down the street in peace, conversing about minor things. Tsuna smiled to himself. _It was nice_. He told himself. Namimori brought back memories about his teenage years, hanging out with _Gokudera and Yamamoto. _He remembered that he used to call them by last name, until they argued that he should call their friends by their first names. And also, since their first names were shorter, it would be easier to communicate during a battle.

_Rustle_

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and slowed down. Hayato and Takeshi, who was bickering at the time, slowed with him, showing that they understood Tsuna's signal.

He scanned the bushes and tree on the sidewalks. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hayato casually take his phone out, in order to tap in the surveillance cameras. Takeshi tapped his braclet, slowly tapping his flames in. However, they kept on talking, so to an outsider, it would look like nothing had changed.

Tsuna unconsciously traced the back of his gloves, feeling the scratches from previous battles that he fought.

"Hmm" Hayato exclaimed suddenly. Tsuna turned slightly and watched Hayato casually open two fingers. He glanced at Takeshi, who was pointing to the right.

Tsuna stumbled on the pavement and clutched his ankle. "I think I just sprained my ankle" he whined, darting his eyes on the right side of the building, next to the pavement.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, feigning concern and blocking Tsuna from the view of the potential stalkers.

"X Burner" he muttered quietly. Immediately, he sank into Hyper Dying Will mode. The flames quickly gathered in his palm.

"Do you need ice?" Hayato said. Tsuna smiled at his concerned friend, whilst holding the X Burner in his palms, readying to set it lose at a target. "Ice is not needed. I'm okay."

Immediately, getting his codeword of _okay,_ Takeshi leaped out of the way. Only fraction of seconds after, he let go of the X Burner, and the jet of light flowed at the right hand side of pavement.

When the X Burner hit the building, it took out a chuck on its side. White dust puffed up from the spot.

Takeshi immediately took out his sword and Hayato got his dynamites ready.

Tsuna cautiously walked over to the rubble, trying to squint out the situation.

Underneath the cement and the beams, two cloaked figure laid on the floor, with blood oozing from on of the figure. The figure was both clothed black with a mask covering their faces.

"I've blocked the survillance camera for the moment. We were never here." Hayato informed Tsuna. Nodding in response, Tsuna walked over to the unconscious figures.

Listening the scattered pieces of building, he checked that the blood was oozing from figure's wrist. The red stain pooled underneath his feet, quickly tainting the floor.

Tsuna took out the yellow box out from his pocket. Putting his ring on the top to activate, a box weapon popped out.

"Hi, Sul" he greeted the turtle. The turtle stared warily at the mafia boss.

Tsuna reached down and pet the green turtle on its head. "The person there got real hurt. I just want you to heal his wrist so it won't be a threat to their life. The other one is fine." he informed the animal.

Sluggishly, the turtle waddled over the bleeding figure. He sat on the cut, effectively putting is shell all over the blood.

The turtle glowed in yellow light as the turtle started to heal the stalker with sun flames.

Takeshi petted Tsuna on his head. "You're so kind, Tsuna" he said, fluffing up with hair. "Too kind" Hayato muttered. Tsuna slightly blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Well, I can't blame the attacker. For all I know, he could be blackmailed for following me. This could be the only way to keep his sister alive or something" he mumbled underneath his breath.

Both of his guardians burst out laughing. "You're a mystery, boss" Hayato said, snorting. Tsuna showed his radiant smile, happy that his guardians were entertained.

Standing in Namimori with nostalgia filling him, he couldn't help but to contrast the relationship between him and his friends.

10 years ago, A stalker following him would have not been noticed. They would have been too busy bickering about trivial things. Now, with few words exchanged they took down the follower without any evidence left -technologically and physically.

Back then, they were just teenagers thrown into Mafia world too fast without any knowledge of the constant threat that loomed over the title "Boss"

While he was deep in thought, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see that Sul was pulling on his pants legs and has finished healing the stranger.

"Thanks Sul" he told the turtle. Sul returned to his box.

"Which one do you want?" Takeshi asked merrily, holding the unconscious stalkers by their scruff. The bodies were limp as the strong swordman hang them midair.

"Hayato?" he asked his right-hand man. The bomber just shrugged. "I think we should leave one here, as a warning. I suggest that we take the one that we healed. Since we healed him with boss's flames, the stalker would be more susceptible to our... gentle persuasion."

Tsuna snorted. "Gentle persuasion, as in interrogation"

"No I think he meant that as in, we tickle the stalker until he tells the truth." Takeshi said, with a barely maintained straight face.

Looking at Takeshi with a face whose emotion was between serious and holding a laughter caused Tsuna to burst out laughter. Uncontrollably.

"Tsk, see what you did to boss, swordfreak" Hayato said, with a smile imminent on his face.

Tsuna chuckled until he composed himself a minute after. "So should we just drag him to the meeting with Varia and throw it to them?"

Hayato winced. "I don't think the stalker's deeds were that bad. They didn't initiate an attack after all."

"Tsuna, I don't think that the stalker was too bad either. We don't want to give him a death sentence by throwing him in the den of hungry blood thirsty lions, eh?"

He shrugged in response. His guardians were the ones who were best at taking care of the prisoners. He was better at frontal attack and coordination of attack. Tsuna had his faith in his best friends.

He looked at the now-healed-stalker on the floor.

"Dibs not carrying the body"

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for leaving all those reviews. They were amazing!**

**And ummm.. Please review more! .**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna heard Hayato grumble another string of swear words underneath his breath.

Also hearing the string of curse words, the swordsman merrily smiled. "It was your fault for losing at rock scissors and paper" he said, almost beaming at Hayato.

Feeling his right-hand man's anger level rising, Tsuna smiled apologetically at the bomber.

Takeshi suggested Rock Paper Scissors to see who carried the stalker. Long story short, the stalker, who was almost the same height as Hayato was getting dragged on the floor, making the stalker's black clothes turn white due to dust.

Silence fell, with only sounds of a dragging sound and Hayato's cursing sounds.

"I can carry the rest of the way if you want, Hayato" Tsuna finally offered, as they were almost three quarters of the way through. However, his best friend declined, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, boss" he huffed, re-adjusting his grip on the stalker.

Tsuna sighed, realising the sight they would be right now. Two very attractive guys with a one ugly guy wearing a full suit, and dragging a black-clothed person behind them. If this didn't scream out 'Mafia', he had no idea what he could can do to make it more obvious.

He shook his head. _No,_ _I will not think that way._ He told himself. Murphy's law dictated that everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. By thinking those dangerous thought, he may just turn the situation to worse.

For few minutes, the trio walked through the streets, deep in thoughts.

"VOII" he heard a scream in the background.

At the noise, all of the, froze, halting in mid-step.

What can go wrong, will go wrong.

"Shut up" a low growly voice said, the threat underlying in his voice. Tsuna squinted ahead to see the members of Varia stepping into the bar, BlackJack.

With a sweeping glance, he can see that Fran, Belaphor, Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuira and Leviathan bickering as they gracefully entred the bar.

"Let's go!" Takeshi exclaimed cheerfully, hastening his pace towards the Varia. Hayato grumbled something quietly and Tsuna could hear some words such as 'idiot' and 'fuck' in the sentence.

The trio stepped into the bar, and realised immediately that it was not meant for lower class people.

The bar was _furnished_ in the colour theme of black and there was two bartenders polishing the cups.

There were many people in the bar, but they were all in their formal attire, all murmuring quietly as light music played in the background. The Varia members was seated in the far corner, where there was a couch area, supposedly for meeting.

"Yo" Takeshi said, making everyone's head turn and stare at the young man.

"Shut the fuck up" Hayato hissed, while elbowing the Swordsman, already riled up from carrying the stalker for about three kilometres.

Tsuna also blushed as the conversations around him halted and everyone turned their hands to stare at them.

Clearly his throat, Tsuna walked over the the Varia. "It's been a while, Xan" he muttered to the leader of Varia.

Xanxus, who was leaning right on his chair, with his chin resting on his knuckles, stared at him.

After a pause, he spoke. "Tsunayoshi" he acknowledged.

"Hello, Squalo, Bel, Fran, Lussuira" Tsuna state. Then looked at Leviathan. "and pervert" he said, giving Leviathan one of his death glares. He heard Bel snort in laughter in the background.

"Voii, sew your mouth together and shut the fuck up" Squalo said to Bel. Bel laughed louder and manically at the response.

"Senpai, I think you should stop laughing" Fran suggested, in his monotoned sarcastic voice.

Tsuna sighed once again. He hated dealing with Varia. The word focus and topic was something that was not in their dictionaries unless the mission briefing is about a manhunt.

"Please just make it fast and give the report in so I can leave." Tsuna almost begged. With a sigh, he gave in. "I don't care if it's verbal or written."

The Varia just ignored him as they spotted the stalker that they were carrying around.

"Ushishishi. Is this your new toy?" Bel asked, poking the figure with his knives. The sliver knifes scratched the stalker's skin and Bel looked fascinated by the aspect.

Hayato jolted away from the prince, pulling the stalker with him. "Don't touch. We need him for interrogation."

Uh oh.

The word interrogation lit up every single one of the Varia's members eyes. Xanxus' red eye seemed to glow.

Tsuna resisted the urge to shiver. Violence had never been his strong suit, but it was certainly a speciality of Varia. No matter how normal they looked now, he knew that they adore torturing people and listening the the terrifying screams.

_Why do I hire these maniacs_? He asked himself. Screw being part of the family, he just wanted to get away from these blood thirsty people. _Ha. Who am I kidding. As crazy they are, they are my familia. _

"Interrogation?" Xanxus repeated slowly, drawing the word out.

Hayato,suddenly realising the impact of his words immediately snapped his mouth shut.

"Maa Maa. It's only a standard procedure" Takeshi laughed nervously, obviously want to deter the tension.

However, the Varia members were not buying the tension-easing statement. Their eyes were shinning bright and they were all probably thinking of the ways to torture the poor stalker.

"No" Tsuna said before they asked. He shook his head and placed the stalker behind him, hoping to shield the stalker from his blood thirsty family.

Judging by the annoyed look that was forming on the assassins, he guessed that Varia did not like that answer. "VOIII" Squalo screamed as everyone in the restaurant simultaneously covered their ears in order to protect their eardrums.

"You know that we are better at interrogation" he continued on.

"Inside voice, Squalo" Takeshi said, still with a cheerful grin. Tsuna rolled his eyes, at Takeshi's facade.

Tsuna crossed his arms and frowned in disapproval at Squalo's statement

"You're better at torture. I do not want this person to be damaged. Both physically and psychologically."

"I'll make sure that they won't go over the top" a monotone voice interrupted.

This time, Hayato interjected. "Load of shit. And you know it" he said looking Fran straight in the eye.

Tsuna ruffled his hair, a habit that comes out when he is stressed. Tsuna remembered the last time when they gave Varia the open to interrogate. The assassin- he tried to assassinate Tsuna- had been with Varia for 5 hours and came out broken. It was as if the assassin has been replaced by a broken record. She turned blank and fixated her gaze a spot on the wall. In simpler words, she lost her mind. Also, her body was mutilated and she was missing few limbs. In addition, he was certain that the Varia took some of her organs out to sell in the black market.

The money they buy Xanxus' steak was not from the budget, after all.

And thus, Tsuna had to cancel his plans to use the assassin as a spy.

"But sweetie, we now understand that not all people are resilient to pain. I mean, we tried it on Frannie dear- as a practice-, and he said it was fine." Lussuira lulled.

_Of course. Fran can't feel pain. That guy is almost like a robot._

"Boss?" Hayato promoted, decision time

"No maiming" Tsuna said quietly. He knew that he would never win over Varia. Physically, he can dominate them, but when they are doing their puppy eyes at him, it was hard to ignore them.

The blond prince's smile stretched further. "Ushishishishi. Lussuira will make sure that evidence wouldn't be left"

Lussuira immediately gushed at the prince. "Of course dear"

"No long-lasting psychological damage" he said. After a moment of consideration, he added his last phrase. "And you have to hand in your written report before I leave Japan"

At the last statement, the whole Varia all groaned. "Leviathan. It's your job" Squalo barked out.

"B-but" the pervert tried to counter.

"Shut the fuck up" Xanxus said, his aura turning into anger. He was sitting in a plush red armchair but somehow he managed to scare the pervert.

Shaking his head in defeat, Tsuna grabbed the stalker and dumped him unceremoniously at Bel's feet.

"I would prefer if he was alive" Tsuna said.

"Of course" Fran replied immediately. "Unlike a Dame boss, we have some brain" he said.

Immediately, Hayato tensed as he balled his fists. "What did you just call boss?" He venomously hissed

"A Dame-boss." Fran replied with ease. Throwing a casual glance at Hayato, he casually continued. "Oh. Oops. I guess that you don't want to admit the truth. Sorry. I didn't know what you were in denial"

Tsuna sighed once again. He seemed to do this a lot around the crazy Varia. "Don't rile him up like that, Fran. That's not nice of you" Tsuna consoled. "Unless you want to write the report...?"

That immediately shut the monotone frog.

"Boss, we have to go see the pretend-to-be-the-cool guy" Hayato mumbled breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Ah what a shame" Tsuna muttered, glancing at Xanxus.

To be honest, it was a shame. Xanxus was usually more talkative. The Varia boss talked about worthless Tsuna was and compared it to the quality of wine. Actually, to think back, the whole Varia was more hyper and more crazy. _They probably just came back from a mission, this satisfying their psychopathic needs. _Tsuna told himself. And the sad thing was that it was probably true.

"Bye Tsuna-chan" Lussuira said, waving with ferocity. The rest of the Varia merely shifted their interested. Either by looking on their electronics or by sharpening knives.

As Tsuna walked out with his friends by his side, he glanced back as the Varia. They were a family. Just in a very fucked up way. They were all relaxed in the presence of each other, and trusted each other to cover their backs. No matter how much they insisted they just happen to be very talented assassins in a group, it was clear that they were already a family.

Tsuna chuckled, looking at his guardians who were bickering about the Varia and their disrespect for Tsuna. Hayato insisting that they discipline the group, the Takeshi insisting that it is just a sign of familiarity.

"So we're going to see K-Hibari-San?" Tsuna questioned the bomber. He winced as he stumbled over Hibari's name. It was awkward. The name Kyouya just sliped out especially if they are in a battle. Also, Hibari- or is it Kyouya-had never said anything against it. But Tsuna felt weird calling the older teen by his given name.

"Yes. He has a report that he has to hand in, and even though it's usually done by e-mail, it would be better to collect it by hand. Also, we have to try to get him out of Namimori and come back to Italy. I believe face-to-face would be the only way to persuade him" Hayato explained

Takeshi just laughed. "You're really smart, Hayato"

Tsuna nodded, agreeing with the swordsman. It was a daunting task to attempt to drag Hibari back to Italy, and it would definitely not be able to be done via email or FaceTime.

He pouted they walked along the pavement, going back to the school. Hibari Kyouya. Always the problem. The weakest and the strongest link in the family. Tsuna knew. Tsuna knew that the cloud was supposed to be the aloof one and that cloud was supposed to have undying loyalty.

_But it's not fair._ He mused. Labelling someone under a sterotype. Yes, Hayato had the traits of storm. Impatient and angry. But he was also gentle and soft when playing the piano or when he was heeding an animal.

Takeshi was definitely a rain. Carefree, fun. But he turned serious when the situation calls for. He gets mad. He tried to kill himself. People call Takeshi's sword 'Death' because it would be the last thing they saw before their immediate death.

_Am I a sky_? Tsuna asked himself. Sky has to hold up everything. I guess I hold up my family and my friends. But I'm suppose to be calm and melodic. I guess I don't fit because I'm quite easily startled. Dame-Tsuna, eh?

Tsuna shut his eyes closed, thinking back to the original issue. Hibari. Kyouya. Hibari. Why is it so complicated?

That man was fustrating, stubborn, strong, and unmovable.

And Tsuna was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna tapped his foot impatiently on a hallway floor. The 'In meeting' panel was hanging on the wooden door of the Principal's Office, clearing showing that Hibari was occupied.

"Why is he not free?" Hayato grumbled.

Tsuna nodded, frowning at the situation. It was rare that Hibari had meeting, or even associated with people in general.

"Calm down, Hayato. Hibari-san is probably talking to his girlfriend or something"

The bomber laughed at Takeshi's remark. "Hibari in a relationship will happen when I kneel and beg on your feet"

Tsuna's face ghosted a smile. True, imaging Hibari-san in a relationship was funny. He wondered if the CEDEF was awkward or confident in a relationship. Is he a possessive lover? Would be prefer women? Man? or maybe he was asexual. He chuckled at a the though of Hibari splitting in half to provide two Hibaris.

The door creaked open and a petite figure walked out.

"I-pin?"

_I-pin's Hibari's girlfriend_?

The Chinese girl stepped onto the hallway and barrelled into Tsuna, hugging him.

"Gege!" she cried out.

Ignoring his immediately reflexes to distance himself -that's what mafia training does to you- he enveloped the girl in the hug, lightly petting the girl on her head.

"Hey, I-Pin. Whatcha doing here?" Takeshi asked, smiling easily.

I-Pin untangled herself from Tsuna's hug to face Takeshi. "Well,I had information that would aid the CEDEF and I didn't want to fly to Italy to report. So I decided to drop by Hibari-san to give the information"

Tsuna smiled widely, pulling the girl for another girl. The last time he's seen her was when she got into Tokyo University, and he threw a congratulatory party.

_**Bang**_

A loud sound immediately drew his attention. He glanced on his right to see Hayato kicking the door open.

"No need for the dramatic entrance" Takeshi called out at the silver haired man stomped down the office.

"I'll treat you to dinner. Hilton Hotel at 6. I'll call Lambo too" Tsuna apologetically said, whilst letting I-Pin go. She smiled as she walked down the hallway,waving at him.

Sighing, Tsuna walked in the office.

Everything was in its usual much changed in the two years he had last been here. The couches were scattered comfortably around the front, and there was a desk on the very back, with a compute monitor. The whole room gave a cold feeling and a distinctive saying of 'get out'

Very Hibarisque.

He looked at Hibari siting the his desk, not even glancing up, even though Hayato was fuming in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing by making Boss wait?" he demanded, slamming on the desk. Hibari merely continued working, once again ignoring the bomber.

"Hey hey, relax" Takeshi said, pulling Hayato back.

At this display, Hibari looked up, furrowing his eyes. "Is that a display of affection in Namimori's ground?" he asked.

Immediately, the two guardians separated from each other.

"Hibari-san. How have you been?" Tsuna asked stepping in. Hibari shifted his attention, facing him.

"Tsunayoshi" he stated.

_Not really an answer to my question._

"Yep"

"Why are you here?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hibari's direct talking. "I'm here to collect the report"

The cloud garudian stared at Tsuna impassively.

"Apparently, it's really sensitive information...?" Tsuna asked, unsure. He looked helplessly at Hayato, who was too busy sending daggers to Takeshi.

Hibari reached down and opening the drawer, which was locked by cloud flames.

_Move_. His hyper intuition told him. Without question, Tsuna threw himself upon the wall.

A mere fraction of a second after, a tonfa came flying at his direction, blasting the corner of the door and the wall.

Immediately, the two guardians went into a battle stance, eyeing Hibari.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "I want a explanation in two seconds please".

"I had no proof that you were who you claimed to be." Hibari replied stiffly. At his response, Tsuna uneasily looked behind at indented wall, and the tonfa. The plaster was coming off from the wall and if Tsuna was hit by the tonfa, he would've most definitely died from severe bleeding or internal bleeding in general.

Takeshi stepped in between Tsuna and Hibari. "That wasn't very nice of you Hibari-san" he notioned, with his sword still poised. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, who was ready to activate his weapon.

"Would you like to show us your ring Hibari-san?" Takeshi asked politely.

Hibari raised his arm to display the Vongola Ring and the CEDEF ring. Without hesitation, he lit both with the dying will flames, making them glow.

In return, Tsuna flashed him his rings, enveloping his own with sky flames.

"No attacking" Tsuna stated.

"No attacking" Hibari agreed, with reluctance.

Tsuna urged away the smile that was forming. Almost a childish display from his most mature guardian was comical.

Tsuna cocked his head at Hibari as he sat owlishly on his desk. "The report please" he reminded.

The CEDEF leader opened his coat to pull a yellow file, with a stamp that clearly says classified.

"Clearance?"

"20"

"Holy shit" Hayato exclaimed.

_Holy shit indeed._ Tsuna agreed with Hayato's sentiment. Level 20 Clearance meant that only him and the guardians could see the information.

And it also meant that people who gathered this information was executed, in order to keep the secrecy.

Tsuna sat on one of the counches, and opened the file.

The filed was labeled in a unfamiliar way, showing that this wasn't a Vongola file.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Takeshi read aloud, reading the title over his shoulder.

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine. "Where is this file from?" he asked.

"Nuestra Familia" Hibari responded, seating himself in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna skim read the page, noting the fact that there was almost no information about his mission success rates or any combat abilities.

However, the three letters on the bottom of the page caught his attention.

"KOS" Tsuna read out in shock.

Hayato gasped. "Kill on sight?"

"Huh" Takeshi exclaimed.

_Kill on sight? That's a bit drastic. I don't remember ever doing anything that will buy that much hatred and anger._

"So I'm guessing the marriage meeting that I'm suppose to go wouldn't have been a marriage meeting."

"We have never done an attack on the Nuestra family. In fact, We have almost never came in contact with them, until a month ago where they requested a marriage meeting. They are very low threat level and I assumed they wanted this marriage to become allies. Considering the size and influence of the Familia, it wouldn't have been a bad idea." Hayato said.

Tsuna shrugged. "This isn't the first time where the familia issued a KOS order. However, it is unusual and it slightly unnerves me that we don't know why"

"I assume that Nuestra's threat level would be changed to high with a KOS order to the whole of Familia" Hibari quipped.

Tsuna shrugged in response. KOS order for the whole familia seems like a over-reaction

The CEDEF leader raised his eyebrows, waiting for his response.

"Sure" Tsuna replied, sighing. He passed the file to Hayato, knowing that the man's eidetic memory will immediately memorise the whole folder.

"Now, since that's out of the way, I have something I have to ask from you, Hibari-san"

Tsuna carefully watched Hibari as he momentarily froze at his words. However, detecting his glance, the cloud guardian's pokerface immediately started working.

"Do tell"

Tsuna breathed in deeply, and shifted his positioned so he would be ready to bolt if things got ugly.

"I want you at Italy" Tsuna stated. With a fluid movement, he ducked behind the couch, fully expecting a tonfa to be thrown to the spot he was previously in.

He wasn't disappointed. However, Takeshi stepped in and flicked the Tonfa away with his sword, almost in a fashion of playing baseball. Also, Hayato's System CAI popped up in front of him, protecting him from any harm.

"No" The older man growled. Tsuna wasn't sure if that was because of the fact the man missed Tsuna, or he was just resisting his offer.

Probably both.

"I do have something to offer" Tsuna continued, ducking out of the way as Hibari kicked the couch. If Tsuna was behind the couch, he would've been pushed against the wall and squished.

Hibari's tonfa stopped midway whilst a strike towards him. He raised his eyebrows, suggesting Tsuna to continue.

"Fight against all the guardians and-" Tsuna sprinted away from a metal tonfa crashing down his head.

"Reborn" he finished. Hibari halted, and closed his eyes, clearly thinking about the offer.

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "I don't want to fight your Herbivores. I want to fight against you." after a slight pause, he continued. "Once a day"

Tsuna laughed. "No way, Hibari-san. Once a month" he offered

"Once every three days."

"Once every two weeks"

"Once every week and that is the final" Hibari growled, raising his fists once again.

He chuckled. "Deal, I expect you to wrap up in three month, Hibari-san. See you soon"

Tsuna smiled at his cloud guardians and waved. He side stepped to the right, just in time as a tonfa came flying right next to him.

"I hope you're fixing your office from your budget" He teased gently, opening the door as him and his guardians stepped outside.

As the door closed, Tsuna exhaled the breath that he was holding.

"Well, that was ten years of my life gone."

His guardians laughed next to him. "I was almost sure that the bastard was going to kill you, boss"

"Ma Ma, I don't think Hibari will go that far. Seriously maiming however, is a different story."

Tsuna laughed. The talk with Hibari drained him so much and he felt his heart still fluttering. He didn't think that this was good for his heart.

But this was why he liked the man.

The power play, two of them trying to assure dominance over each other was thrilling.

The feral grin that threatens to break out from the cool facade was just so tempting to pull out.

"Boss? I overheard that you have a dinner appointment?" Hayato inquisitioned.

"Yeah. 6 o'clock. With I-Pin. I'm thinking of calling Lambo. You guys will of course be with me" Tsuna said, adding the last part as he saw a question forming in Takehi's face.

"It's 3 o'clock right now. So I'm gonna go crash at the hotel." he told his guardians.

His guardians nodded and exchanged quick glances with each other.

"Swordfreak has something to do. I'll accompany you" Hayato said.

Tsuna looked at Takeshi. His rain guardian had a easy smile, and reassured him.

"Your father will be proud of you" He told him. Takeshi stiffened next to him. Tsuna sighed. He knew that Takeshi was going to visit his father's grave.

"Please catch a taxi. Don't walk there" Tsuna told him. He grabbed Hayato by one arm and started to walk to the hotel

(Line Break)

Tsuna fiddled with the edge of his suit, feeling unnerved. Something was wrong and he could feel his hyper intuition warning him.

He glanced around the table, looking at Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo.

Hayato and Takeshi were -as always- bickering with each other.

Lambo was drifting off to space with one eye lazily closed.

He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. The restaurant buzzed around him, with a slow jazz music in the background.

He frowned, feeling a strange de ja vu feeling wash over him. He felt like he had been here before. In this situation.

He breathed in deeply, trying to feel his hyper intuition. Even though he was training this meditation for ten years, it never got easier.

_Breath in._ I've been here before. _Breath ou_t. I've been in this exact situation but when was it? _Breath o-_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Gege?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, and saw the petite girl standing in front of him.

He couldn't help to cock his head in confusion, puzzled by the change. The girl he saw earlier in the day was so much different then the girl he was seeing now. The girl before was confident and happy. The girl now was nervous and jumpy.

"I-Pin."

The girl face lit of withe recognition, as the lightening guardian greeted him. "Hello, Lambo. Hello Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, and Gege"

She seated, and faced Tsuna. "So, Gege how is y-"

Puff

A pink puff appeared accompanied by a loud explosion sound and blocked out his vision and hearing.

Tsuna went into his dying will mode by will-which took about three years in order to learn- and tensed, in order to jump up.

As the pink fume started to disperse, Tsuna shot up in order to break through and fume cloud.

High up in the sky, he looked around to inspect the situation.

Hayato was leaning on the tree, clutching his stomach, with a dribble of blood spilling out.

Takeshi was standing in front of him, with his sword out and he could see that the backside of his head was bleeding heavily.

As he descended down, he looked behind him to see Lambo, discarded on the side, as if he was roadkill.

When he landed, just next to his foot, a 10-year-bazooka was rolling away innocently.

_Ah. So that's why people looked 10 years younger. _

He peered in front of Takeshi, and closed his eyes in resignation.

Now, he realised why he had De ja vu sitting the the restaurant.

It was because he had been that exact situation before.

His ten-year-ago self has been there. And thus, his current self had to replace the past self.

Ten years ago, when he realised that he had no chance of beating this... Villain, he called on his future self for rescue.

The person, now seeing Tsuna, smiled.

Tsuna almost shivered, and cast his glance downward. Goosebumps trailed his arms and a chill crawled down his spine.

The man stood in front of him with a maniacal grin.

Tsuna felt bloodlust from the man, and he could feel his limbs freezing up in fear.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna exhaled deeply, smelling the blood and the sweat that misted around the battlefield.

_I can do this._

"Hello Leviathan-san."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Leviathan-san." Tsuna said

Tsuna rested his hand on Takeshi's shoulder, drawing him friend behind himself.

The rain guardian turned around in surprise.

"T..suna?" He stuttered out.

Tsuna flashed a grin at the younger self of his best friend.

"I guess you're fifteen right now?" Tsuna questioned.

Takeshi nodded in response. "Yeah. This was an emergency, so we used to bazooka. You look good, by the way"

He remembered being beat down by Leviathan, and Lambo, in his distress hurling the bazooka at him, therefore making him blast to the future.

"I want to you treat Hayato. And I suggest you stay away so you won't be caught in the fire" Tsuna commanded. Takeshi nodded as he moved towards Hayato.

Tsuna shut his eyes, allowing himself to focus.

"It's nice seeing you again Leviathan-san."

The member of Varia narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be here"

"Why is that?"

"Because that means I haven't killed you right now. If you have a future, that means you continued on living"

Tsuna shrugged. "That may be the case."

Leviathan took a step forward. "Am I alive?"

Tsuna took a step backward. "That may be the case" he repeated.

At his response, the other man snarled. "Are they still..."

Tsuna finished the sentence. "Married? Yes."

Tsuna stared at the Varia's lightening guardian's face as it slowly distorted into despair.

"Why did you let them? You know that this will effect our mission rates. You know that this will disband Varia!" He screamed almost hysterically.

Tsuna felt a trickle of guilt twingling in his heart, as he was faced with a man who was slowly breaking down in front of him.

_No._ He told himself. He had to stay strong. He was the boss.

"We all know that's not the real reason, Leviathan-san." Tsuna softly murmured.

Leviathan froze in spot like a deer caught in headlights.

"You know that I'll never let Varia disband."

Leviathan snarled. "How would I believe in you?"

"Because I just talked to Varia few hours ago in the future."

Leviathan stayed silent, without moving. After a moment, he spoke.

"Why did you let them?"

"Because they loved each other and I know they are very competent people" Tsuna responded.

_Uh oh._

Looking downright murderous, Leviathan took out his umbrella and aimed at him.

"You could've stopped them. There was plenty of excuses that you could've made!" Leviathan shouted, as his umbrella started to charge with electricity.

"And why would I stop the marrige? Because it was a same sex marriage?"

At his remark, Leviathan lunged at Tsuna with his umbrella, crackling with green energy.

Tsuna merely moved to the right as Leviathan flew pass him.

He felt the shockwave tear through him as the ground exploded due to Leviathan's umbrella.

"Or should I have stopped the marriage because-" Leviathan striked down with his umbrella, striking lightening towards Tsuna.

Using his dying will flames, he flew back.

Annoyed with his petty attempts, Tsuna flew striaght towards Leviathan, and grabbed his umbrella.

Adding his skyflames as a shield-so he won't get electrocuted, he stared at Leviathan.

"I know you loved him." he whispered.

The lightening guardian of Varia stiffened as his flames died.

His knees buckled in front of Tsuna, and he saw that the man was shaking.

Tsuna also kneeled in front of him, staring the guardian in the eye level.

He reached out and pet the man on the head. "Look. I don't have a lot of time. However, Leviathan-san. I think taking your anger out on us isn't going to help anything. I suggest moving on."

Tsuna saw a tremor through his hand, and he realised that the man was crying.

Sighing, Tsuna pulled him in a hug. It was awkward, pulling bigger man-and for most of his life, the older man- towards his chest.

"Since I'm older than you, I feel like I can give you some advice. I know that Xanxus and Squalo marrying is what caused this havoc. But if you really love Xanxus, you have to let him be happy. Or whatever emotion that Xanxus feels."

"And what would you know about unrequited love?" he heard the man mutter.

Tsuna laughed. "I know more than you think"

An awkward silence past as Tsuna was torn between moving away and staying. But Leviathan was clutching him tightly and it was impossible.

"You told me to move on" Leviathan said.

"Yes."

He felt the man smirk. "Well, I'm gonna move on to you. I heard that you're twenty five right now. When you turn twenty five in my timeline, I'm offically going to start courting you"

_Holy fuckity shit_

Tsuna immediately disengaged himself, shooting back.

_That was why he kept harassing me since my birthday!_

"Uh- That's not what I mean Leviathan-san. What I me-"

_Puff_

A pink smoke appeared once again blinding his field of vision.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed out loud

As the cloud dispersed, he scanned the area.

_Back at the restaurant eh?_

Takeshi was scratching his head sheepishly and Hayato's forehead was red, as if he banged it on a table.

Lambo was looking alert- for a change.

I-Pin looked amused.

Remembering what happened- past self's memory- Tsuna groaned.

"You used to be so cute" Takeshi said.

"Sorry, Boss!" Hayato roared as he bowed repeatedly.

"No no. Come on Hayato. It's not your fault." Tsuna said, reconciling the bomber.

However, his right hand man didn't believe in Tsuna's statement. "But Boss! I was knocked out and didn't see your glorious battle ten years ago!" he exclaimed

I-Pin giggled as she looked at Hayato. "You were really funny ten years ago,gege. You were making funny noises kepy tripping"

Tsuna felt his face flush in embarrassment, because he also knew just exactly how he embarrassed himself.

Smiling, he slipped down to his chair.

"How's university going I-Pin?" he asked

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed, with the sheet entangled between his legs.

He absent mindly played a song on his tablet as he leaned against the bed post in a half sitting position.

It was weird not hearing any noises. He was so used to the noise that his familia produced. The bickering, explosions, string of curses and laughters.

Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm.

The orange lined charm was battered, as if it was old. Tsuna clutched the charm, feeling the familiar ragged texture.

Kyoko gave him this charm. He remembered about ten years ago when she handed him this charm.

Tsuna loved this charm, but he also loved the smile that accompanied. Kyoko's sunny smile.

Tsuna smiled as he dangled the charm.

The fact that he was at Namimori with this charm brought so many memories.

So many memories with Kyoko.

Her laughing, smiling, looking at sunsets, enjoying the beach and all the time he spent with her.

It reminded him of her cold corpse broken on the pavement.

It reminded him of her last breath and her last smile as her life slowly faded away in his arms.

Tsuna took a shaky breath as he secured his charm back in his pocket, not being able to face the charm any longer.

"It's not my fault" he told himself to the white hotel wall.

But in his heart, he knew it was his fault.

It was his fault that he mixed her with the mafia in the first place. It was his fault for falling in love with her, making her his weakness.

He buried himself in his blankets, not wanting to think about Kyoko.

He missed her so much. God he missed her so much.

He could feel his heart aching as he thought about the girl's laugh.

And how he was the one to take it away.

Kyoko wouldn't be standing in the highschool reunion, socialising with her friends because she was dead.

She was dead.

Tsuna choked back a sob.

_It's okay. _He told himself. _A mafia boss has losses. You can deal with this._

He felt a tear stream down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" he choked out.

A moment of silence passed as Tsuna attempted to compose himself and go to sleep.

_Knock Knock._

At the sound of the door knocking, Tsuna stiffened and slided deeper into his covers.

It wasn't a security threat, there were alarms and guards all over his floor. So opening the door wouldn't bring any harm.

However, he knew that he would looke absolutely ridiculous right now. Puffy eyes, tussled hair, and tear marks on his cheeks.

Tsuna ignored the sound and pretened to sleep. Knowing that if it was important, whoever it was will break through the door, or call him.

After a second resounding knock, there was silence.

_I guess it wasn't important afterall._

Judging sufficient time had passed, Tsuna cracked his eyes and wiggled back up.

To find Hibari sitting on the chair across his bed.


End file.
